


Good Boy

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Demolady - Freeform, Eating out, F/M, Fem Demo, Pet Play, feral sniper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice, the Irish Demowoman, has found herself with an unwanted shadow. The Feral sniper has taken a liking to her so Alice uses this to her advantage. A story featuring my Demolady OC and propernicethat's Feral sniper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Propernicethat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/gifts).



Good Boy

 

            “It’s still outside.”

            Alice joined Spy over by the window. Sure enough, the Feral sniper was still there. He was on all fours, prowling about. The ‘thing’ had followed the women home one night and he refused to leave.  In fact, it ignored everyone except for the Demowoman. Whenever Alice went outside, the Sniper followed her like a puppy. He kept bringing her dead animals as gifts. It would have been cute had he not been so disgusting. Come to think of it, no one knew where the Feral came from. He wasn’t from RED or BLU. He had just showed up one day. Even Miss Pauling didn’t know where he came from

            “I guess it’s not gonna leave.” Alice sighed.

            “I guess not,” Spy said. “Maybe we should try to make the best of it.”

            Alice thought about this for a second. Maybe Spy was right. Well, that was only if the Feral was useful. What could he do exactly? He wasn’t all there from what she understood. That reason he had no team was because no team wanted him. He was too unruly, crude, and unpredictable. People were terrified of him. Even Medics and Pyros were scared of him. While the Feral was strong, he wasn’t easy to control.

            But maybe Alice could.

            The Feral paced back and forth. He could wait forever if he had to. When he found his new Wife, he refused to leave until he got her. He was very stubborn. Lucky for him, the door opened and out stepped the Wife. She was the most perfect Wife he had chosen. Demanding, gorgeous, and exciting. Panting, he ran over to her.

            “SIT!” She commanded.

            Like a dog, he sat down. If he had a tail, it would be wagging. He would sit. He would obey her. Only for her would he obey. He looked at her, waiting his next command.

            “Hm. You do listen,” Alice grinned. “Roll over.”

            The Feral rolled over, sitting up and panting.

            “Alright. 'ere’s de deal. If you want to stay 'ere wi' me, you must do what I say,” Alice told the Feral. “An’ if you’re a good boy, I’ll reward you. Do you understand?”

            “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Be good. Get treat.”

            Alice’s grin grew. This could be fun. She reached down, scratching the Feral’s ear. He closed his eyes, his leg going crazy.

            “Are ye’ a good boy?” She asked.

            “Imma good boy.”

            “Let’s hope you are,” Alice said. “Let’s see. Oi need to test you. The BLU Scout stole some underwear from me an’ the other birds. If you go get them, you’ll git a treat.”

            “Treat?”

            Alice unzipped her jumpsuit slightly, revealing her cleavage. The Feral’s eyes went wide and he began to pant. Men were so easy to please.

            “You’ll git two treats.” Alice said.

            The Feral took off like a shot. Alice chuckled. Whistling, she headed back into the base. Spy was sitting in the kitchen with Scout.

            “Well?” Spy asked.

            “I ‘ad my new pet go fetch something. Oi want to see how good he is.”

            “What is he fetching?” Scout asked.

            “Our bras that were stolen.”

            “Aw man, I hope he gets them back! I miss my lucky bra,” Scout sighed. “That BLU Scout is so lucky I haven’t tried to get out shit back.”

            Alice merely chuckled. The three women continued to talk, time going by. After about an hour, the Feral returned. In his mouth were the women’s missing bras. Also, the BLU Scout’s arm. The Feral had some blood splattered on his face but other than that, he looked happy.

            “Damn, he really got them!” Scout said.

            “Impressive.” Spy added.

            “That’s a good boy!” Alice said, petting the Feral.

            “Treats?” The Feral asked.

            “Oi right. I didn’t forget,” Alice got up from the table. “I’ll see you birds later. Come on, pet.”

            Panting, the Feral followed Alice. He would follow his new wife anywhere. They reached her bedroom and, once there, Alice sat down on the bed. She unzipped her suit more, revealing a lacy red bra. Licking his lips, the Feral crawled into Alice’s lap and leaned against the breasts. They were extremely soft and warm. However, the bra was in the way. He tugged at her strap. Alice batted him away. Frowning, he looked at her.

            “Off.”

            “No, pet. You have to earn that,” She said. “You want more? Prove to me dat you can follow orders.”

            Feral growled slightly, but he didn’t try to remove the bra. He wanted his new wife to be pleased with him, and he was content to snuggle into her breasts. So warm, so soft. Her breasts were perfect. Feral could have fallen asleep with such perfect boobs. He looked up at Alice who was smiling at him. He had chosen a good wife. A very good wife indeed.

            “Ahhhhhh.”

            Medic moaned as Feral massaged her feet. He was a bit rough, but it felt nice. The boots she wore were fashionable, but they were tight on her feet. So Alice had lent Feral to her. Who knew the mutt was good at massages.

            “That’s it,” She sighed. “Good boy!”

            “What’s this I hear?” Alice entered the room. “Is my wee pet behaving?”

            Alice caressed his face and the Feral purred. Feral wouldn’t be giving foot rubs if it wasn’t for Alice. He didn’t listen to anyone but Alice. She seemed to be the only person who could control the beast. Throughout the week, Alice had sent him on various errands. He had helped capture the rats on the base, managed to find Scout’s missing bat, and had been a playmate for Pyro. It was grueling, but it was worth it to hear Alice call him a good boy.

            “Are you a good boy?” Alice asked.

            “Imma good boy! Good boy, good boy.” Feral replied.

            “You are a very good boy. And you have been so good, oi think you deserve a good treat tonight.”

            Feral smiled. He had been waiting so patiently to get the best treat of all. He had done so many things to make his new wife happy just so he could get a taste of her. Breasts were fine to play with and he did enough sniffing her bras, but he wanted more. Alice motioned to Feral to follow her. Feral dropped down onto all fours and padded after her, his eyes glued to her rear. That was another thing he had longed to play with. He licked his lips, imaging the reward that awaited him.

            Alice opened the door to her room. Feral followed, and she soon closed it. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

            “Come here, pet.”

            Feral jumped onto the bed. He watched as Alice removed her pants and then her top, leaving her in her underwear. He panted as he saw her soft, smooth body. He felt his pants tent slightly. She smiled at him as she undid the clasp on her bra. She tossed it to him, and he caught it in his mouth. He loved playing with her bra! It smelled like her. Alice giggled as she played with it, taking in her scent.

            “Having fun?” She asked.

            “Smell good.” He replied.

            “Would you like to smell something else?”

            Feral nodded and watched as Alice removed her panties. This was new. She tossed those to him and he caught them in his mouth. He breathed deeply, her scent intoxicating. He sighed happily. It paid to be a good boy. He looked back at Alice who was now completely naked. He removed the panties from his mouth and began to lick his lips hungrily. Alice smiled, opening up her legs slightly. Feral’s mouth began to water. Trembling, he placed himself in front of her. He looked at his Wife, waiting for a signal. She nodded, and he began to lick.

            “Ahhhhhh!” Alice moaned. “Good boy!”

            Hearing those words prompted him to continue. His tongue ran across her folds. He went up and down, making sure to give her clit special attention. He tasted the salty arousal from her but he didn’t stop. No, he kept going. He wanted to please his Wife. He needed to please her. His tongue flicked her clit and he heard her moan again. The Feral continued, savoring her juices. Her felt her shiver. Lapping up her cum, he looked up at her for guidance.

            “Damn. You are good,” She grinned. “What else could you play with?”

            “Tits?” He asked.

            “Will you be gentle? Oi don’t loikeit when you bite my nipples.”

            “No milk.” He said, slightly sad.

            “Awww,” Alice cooed, caressing his face. “You want milk? Is that it?”

            “Yeah. Milk good.”

            “Hm,” Alice smiled. “Well if you fuck your wife good, maybe she can make milk happen. Would you like that?”

            His cock twitched at the idea. He imagined his Wife with her breasts full of sweet milk. He nodded and Alice smiled. Quickly as he could, he pulled off his pants. Alice saw his bulge straining against his briefs. Alice reached out and grabbed him. Feral whimpered and shivered. His Wife seemed pleased with his size. That was good. That meant possible milk. She pulled down his briefs and her smile grew. Then, she laid back down and opened up her legs.

            Feral wasted no time. He rammed into her. Alice moaned, throwing back her head. Yes, he was doing good! He thrust forward, panting like a wild animal. He leaned forward, licking her skin. Her scent was driving him wild!  He kissed her, never stopping. He nipped experimentally and when she responded with a moan, he did it again. Breathlessly she urged him to continue.  Roughly he kissed her, his thrusting becoming harder. Louder she moaned and each moan drove him to continue. He bit her again and once more, she moaned loudly. He could feel his balls twitching. How he wanted to last this longer. But he knew it would have to end. Grunting, he dug his fingers into the sheets. He watched his Wife on the bed as she panted and writhed around.

            Suddenly, she pressed her head against the pillow. Her moan was extremely loud and it lasted for a while. She had finally reached orgasm. He'd done his job and satisfied her. With one final grunt and thrust, the Feral released into her. He shivered, his body exhausted. Panting, he pulled out and laid next to her. Alice turned to face him, smiling at him.

            “Whose a good boy?”

            “Me?”

            “Yes, you’re a good boy.”


End file.
